


Alone Together

by 01blackcat02



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can find peace together. Just you and me alone amidst these shelves of knowledge. Forever and always. </p>
<p>Originally posted on my tumblr on December 29, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Alfred was watching him again. Whether or not the other male was aware of these secret glances, the Brit gave no indication.

The American student was on his third cup of coffee, biology text books scattered on the table he was occupying. Around him students chattered in the cafe area just at the front of the library entrance and past that, where Alfred was, other students were hurriedly typing on their laptops trying to finish the last few papers before finals.

The British librarian moved between the tables, stopping every now and then to look over a student’s shoulder murmuring softly in his soothing voice.

Alfred was regrettably too far away to hear.

The older moved again, closer this time, and gently told a girl not to bend the corners of a book she was reading. A surprised and the guilty look crossed her face before she straightened the book’s corners.

The librarian moved on.

Alfred quickly averted his eyes as the Brit came close to his table. Something shifted in the air as the other walked by, lingering, before settling in this calm, familiar feeling over the American.

Alfred breathed out a relieved breath and looked over his research. It was due next week. Alfred spared one last glance at the Brit, who was now looking at a white board a frenzied student was scribbling on. 

With renewed determination Alfred settled into his chair. He could do this.

* * *

A few days later Alfred ran to the library. He cursed under his breath at his own stupidity for forgetting to write down the citation for his research paper.

Quickly entering the building, he was just in time to hear a PA announcement that the library will be closing in 30 minutes.

Hurrying to the reference desk Alfred anxiously tapped his foot waiting for someone to return. Looking around, he noticed the building was mostly deserted. A few students typed up the last of their notes before having to leave.

Debating whether he should wait or just go and try to find the book himself, Alfred spotted the familiar Brit between stacks.

It took another moment before Alfred was standing in front of the librarian.

“Do you know where _Genomics and Society_  is? It’s a biology book.” He quickly blurred out.

The librarian jumped at the sudden question and looked up at the American student with surprise. He caught awkwardly before replying.

“Sixth floor, look under the QH 438.7 range. Should be around there.” The librarian answered brows scrunched down in thought. 

Alfred lit up thanking the librarian before rushing off.  
  
“Oi, remember to be quiet it’s an all silence zone.” The Brit called after him trying to keep his voice low. 

Alfred grinned as he rushed up the stairs taking two at a time. That calm feeling the Brit always gave off was mixed with the exited pounding of his heart, spreading in butterflies throughout his whole body. 

The tingling sensation continued to return every time Alfred thought about the Brit.  

* * *

Alfred lived on campus on the other side of the country from him family, and although he wanted to go home for Christmas he knew neither he nor his parents could afford the flight. He came to study biology and become a researcher at the most prestigious school, but his dream came with an expensive price tag.

Instead he had to be content with Skype calls with his family, Netflix Christmas movie marathons, or hanging out with some of his friends who also couldn’t go home for the holidays, and of course reading at the library.

With no classes to study for Alfred was wandering the stacks picking out what ever caught his eyes. Today he found himself running his fingers over the classical literature.

English wasn’t his strong suit, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the _Iliad_  or _The Great Gatsby_.

Rounding the corner Alfred spotted a familiar figure sitting at a table in the corner. The bright light coming from the window behind the librarian almost gave him a transparent look.

“Hey there.” Alfred greeted the older as he came close.

The Brit’s green eyes look up in surprise and Alfred found that he couldn’t look away.

The librarian quickly looked around the empty floor and set down his book.

“Hello.” He replied calmly.

“Mind if I join you?” Alfred asked the heart in his chest pounding.

The Brit smiled, “not at all.” Before returning to his book.

Alfred grinned and sat across from the older opening his own book, Lovecraft’s _The Call of Cthulhu_.

A hush fell over the two accented by the soft flipping of pages.

Alfred glanced up at the window. The snow started to fall further enhancing the surreal glow around the librarian.

“I’m Alfred by the way.”

Looking up the librarian replied “Arthur, pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

Alfred smiled wider. “Are you stuck here for the holidays too?” He closed his book watching Arthur’s eyes move across the page.

Arthur hummed, “I suppose. I’m working here so it’s all right.” The librarian replied not taking his eyes from the novel. 

Alfred desperately searched for words to keep the conversation going, but the Brit beat him to it. “I’m assuming you are not here by choice?”

“I kinda am…flights are too expensive this time of year so I thought I’ll just save up, you know.” Alfred rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not wanting to bring up financial struggles every student tried to ignore.

Arthur hummed again eyes darting back to his book.

“Are you a student here?” Alfred hurriedly asked wanting those eyes back on him.

“No, I graduated.” Arthur replied as he looked back at the American.

Alfred leaned closer propping his head on his hand. “Oh whatcha studied?”

“Library science,” Arthur replied and quickly continued when he saw Alfred’s excited nod paired with a wide smile. “I got my masters here and since I’ve been working at this library since undergrad they let me stay.”

“Nice! A job right out of college. I hope I get that lucky."Alfred grinned playfully, but Arthur quickly looked away frowning. 

Baffled by the sudden change Alfred wasn’t sure if he should press with more questions or change the topic completely. However, before he could decide the Brit was smiling at him again. His lips stretched in a warm, genuine smile and voice a low purr.

"I’m sure you will find something.”

The calm feeling returned full force and Alfred fully believed Arthur. Heck the librarian could have told Alfred that he could be Darth Vader and Alfred would believe it wholeheartedly.

Alfred was just about to ask another question finally finding his voice, when a metallic rumbling broke the spell.

Both men looked over as another librarian pushed a cart with books. A small blond girl stopped by their table and smiled.

“Just to let you know we are on our winter hours and will be closing in an hour.”

“Ah no problem thanks.” Alfred replied.

He turned back to his companion as the blond girl continued on her way.

“Well…um….” The American awkwardly rubbed his neck again, face flushed red. “Since you’re here…and so am I…did you wanna hang out sometime?" 

The excited rush of words rang in the air bouncing off the white walls. Alfred’s smile slowly dropped at the lack of immediate reply. He watched as Arthur fiddled with his book biting his lower lip before finally looking up at Alfred. 

"I typically work after the library closes to students.”

Silence fell over the two and Alfred was ready to bolt and never step foot into the library again.

“But perhaps you would like to meet tomorrow afternoon? I usually come here before work to read. We could do this again if you like?” Arthur idly fidgeted with his book from embarrassment. 

His porcelain face was lightly flushed, the pink slowly expanding down to his neck. 

Alfred couldn’t look away, his own excitement getting the best of him. “Yea! That’s great I’ll meet you here tomorrow at noon.” His voice rang loud fueled by happiness.

For a moment Arthur looked like he wanted to shush the loud American but then his lips turned up into a small amused smile. “Alright, I’ll be waiting for you on the seventh floor by the couch area.”

That night Alfred couldn’t sleep from excitement and ended up coming to the library at nine am sharp.

* * *

The following weeks found Alfred hanging out with Arthur before the later had to go to work.

They chatted, read books, ate snacks while watching Netflix. Well, Alfred ate snacks the Brit refused to touch the offered chips claiming he didn’t eat junk food, but Alfred wan’t complaining too much about having to eat the Brit’s share.

The month long break of January continued blissfully for Alfred.

* * *

 “Man your always so cold, here take this.” Alfred shrugged off his jacket and wrapped Arthur in it.

They were snuggled on the couch watching a movie. Somehow their hangouts became more intimate. They sat closer. Alfred, usually a very hands on person, finally gotten over his fears and draped his arm around Arthur. When the later commented on how cliche it was Alfred just grinned in victory.

And Arthur…well he accepted the affection with hesitation.

Perhaps Alfred shouldn’t be so forward after all he’s a student and Arthur was an employee maybe there were rules against relationships with employees. Alfred honestly didn’t know.

Regardless the blissful days were coming to an end with the rest of their winter vacation.

More students appeared on campus and the library wasn’t a safe heaven of empty silence anymore. Chatter filled the spaces between stacks and Alfred had to be content with sly hand holding and sweet kisses between political science shelves away from prying eyes.

All attempts of trying to invite Arthur to his dorm were firmly shut down.

But Alfred is nothing if persistent. The weekend before his roommates returned Alfred made his way to the main desk at the library around closing time.

The pretty blond was behind the counter and smiled as Alfred approached.

Before she could form a question, Alfred asked in a rush.

“Hey is Arthur Kirkland here?”

Her smile turned into a frown. “Um…I don’t know if we have any Arthurs here.” Her brows scrunched in confusion.

“He’s a full time employee. Maybe he works in another department?” Alfred supplied.

“Well, let me go ask. Hold on.” She walked away stopping at one of the cubicles in the back.

Alfred looked around trying to spot his favourite Brit who maybe was wandering around shelf reading, as he called it.

The light caught his eye and Alfred thought he spotted him on the staircase leading up to the second floor, but before he could move a voice called out.

“You’re looking for Arthur Kirkland?”

Alfred turned to find a tall brown haired woman.

“Ah, yea he works here. I was hoping I could catch him before closing time.” Alfred smiled at the older woman hoping he didn’t give anything away in case this kind of relationship was not allowed.

She opened her mouth but closed it looking around as if searching for the man in question. Finding no evidence of the British blond she turned back to the student.

She offered him an old newspaper and Alfred wasn’t sure what he was looking at.

“We did have an Arthur Kirkland working here eight years ago. But he’s not here anymore.” Her words hitched in her throat and Alfred felt his own close.

His body shook with cold sweat and the newspaper crumpled in his grip.

He turned and ran to the stairs.

By the time he reached the seventh floor he was out of breath. Looking around frantically searching for the familiar figure of a man he came to adore, Alfred quickly rushed to what he considered to be their couch. A million and one thoughts ran through his brain, but when he finally sees him sitting down gazing out of the window Alfred comes to a stop.

Arthur was just as beautiful as the first time he spotted the Brit. He recognized now that the calm he always experienced around the grouchy librarian probably wasn’t natural. And yet looking at the shorter male knowing that this couldn’t go anywhere. Shouldn’t go anywhere. Alfred couldn’t help but fall into it headfirst.

He walked to the seated man. That feeling spread the closer he got. Filling him full, that Alfred felt the sensation radiating out of his fingers.

“Hey there.” Alfred smiled, despite the tears that ran down his face. He clenched the newspaper tighter, his only grip on reality, and yet he wanted to burn it and forget its existence.

Arthur turned and looked up. His green eyes swirled and body glowed brighter.

“I thought you weren’t coming.” Arthur calmly stated. 

“Nah, just got caught up with something.” Alfred walked closer the tears making his vision blurry. “Mind if I join you?" 

Those eyes swirled and glowed acid green as Arthur smiled. That small stretch of lips never failed to catch Alfred’s breath even as his heart ached and the tears fell.

"Not at all." 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my headcanons for this AU:
> 
> 1\. Arthur died before he could complete his masters hence why he is “haunting” the school’s library (how he died is up to you)
> 
> 2\. Arthur spends his time reading and memorizing all of the books’ call numbers (thats why he was able to remember where the book Al was looking for was)
> 
> 3\. Arthur can’t be seen by anyone except those that have some magic in them. In my mind, although Alfred denies his belief in magic he still can sense things^^
> 
> 4\. Arthur as a ghost librarian developed the ability to calm people with his mere presence and because he can help students through their finals by keeping their stress level down he is more or less okay with being stuck in the library (the ability to read infinite amount of books without late fees is an added bonus)
> 
> 5\. Elizaveta (the brown haired woman Al talked with^^) can see Arthur, but he choses to avoid her because they went to school together and they both get emotional when they encounter each other.
> 
> 6\. Arthur doesn’t question why Al can see him, instead he almost selfishly enchants Alfred to spend time with him because Arthur is very lonely and wants companionship. 
> 
> 7\. Although the initial interest in Arthur is Alfred’s own at the very end I feel that Arthur would be very reluctant to let Al go. Alfred did have a chance to leave after reading the newspaper but he chose to find Arthur instead, sealing his own fate. Whether this is a happy or sad ending its up to you :)


End file.
